A Hammock in the Shade
by suikaneko
Summary: Running around the island all day and finding people to talk to could definitely be tiring. That, combined with the fact that murder could happen at any time. He let out an almost cynical laugh as he swung in the hammock, perhaps not one of his best ideas. However, the lone white hammock on the beach had looked so inviting. /Komahina


Running around the island all day and finding people to talk to could definitely be tiring. That, combined with the fact that murder could happen at any time.

He let out an almost cynical laugh as he swung in the hammock, perhaps not one of his best ideas. However, the lone white hammock on the beach had looked so inviting, strung between two palm trees near the end of the sandy cape.

Hinata gazed idly at the swaying palm leaves above him and the lazily sweeping clouds. The sun shone through where the leaves didn't cover, warming him in the best way.

Could he really be trapped on an island, being forced to consider murder as a realistic form of survival?

He couldn't possibly when the sky was so blue and the breeze was swinging his hammock so lovingly.

He closed his eyes, succumbing to the warmth and the gentle rocking. Well. If someone were to kill him, he supposed this would be a pretty good way to go out. He began to fade into a cozy nap. Any worries of his slowly faded away with each swing back and forth…back and forth.

He was awoken by a scene of déjà vu.

"Hinata-kun?...Did you pass out again?" Komaeda stared down at him blocking the bright sun. It was eerily reminiscent of the time Komaeda had found him on the beach.

He squinted, "Komaeda? No...I was just taking a nap." That's right…he had fallen asleep in the hammock. Man, and he was having the nicest dream. Of course Komaeda would be the one to ruin it.

Komaeda laughed, "Haha that's not very smart of you. _You know_, I could have killed you if I really had wanted to." He spoke with a smile that was _certainly_ too bright to be discussing the topic of murder.

"Uh...yeah...I guess I should be more careful..." He spoke, still in a haze of sleep. He scratched at his head contemplating what to do. What do you even say after someone tells you they just had the opportunity to kill you?

Komaeda filled the gap in the conversation.

"May I join you Hinata-kun?" The hammock began to tip as Komaeda leaned with his hands on the side.

"W-whoa! Hey, what do you mean? Join me?" Hinata clung to the rope on the opposite side, not wanting to fall.

"Well...I think it would be much safer with the two of us together!" He leaned back, letting the net rock quickly back and forth. "Plus there's plenty of room! And I've always dreamed of a hammock on an island! I think it's quite romantic!"

"R-romantic!" Hinata couldn't even dream of what Komaeda was talking about. Was he coming on to him?

Komaeda chuckled at Hinata's obvious distress, "Do you think I'm declaring my feelings for you Hinata-kun?"

"I...uh... Feelings? What?" He stumbled over his words.

Komaeda's eyes widened before he smiled gently, "If that's what would bring you hope Hinata-kun." He began to lean down with his lips slightly puckered towards Hinata's forehead. The sudden action put Hinata off balance though causing the hammock to rock wildly again.

"Ah-!" He grabbed on to the first thing he could, which happened to be Komaeda's jacket.

There was a blur of dark green and tangled white hair as Komaeda toppled onto Hinata. The trees creaked with the sudden weight.

_Thankfully,_ Komaeda's leg was still dangling over the side supporting them. Otherwise they both would have flipped 360.

_Unfortunately_, Komaeda's lips had missed their target.

The white haired boy blushed furiously as he pulled himself up, "Hinata-kun...! Someone like you...kissing someone like me...!" Hinata's head was spinning from the rocking and the unexpected kiss. What was even happening right now? He just wanted to return to his peaceful nap…

"Gah! Uhm...I'm sure that was all just a big misunderstanding..." He wiped at his lips. "And you're right, it probably would be safer with both of us here, so…"

Shock spread across Komaeda's face, "Even after I…well…if it's okay with you Hinata-kun!"

Hinata lazily waved his hand, gesturing him towards the hammock.

Komaeda hesitantly came forward and began lifting his leg to hoist himself onto the netting. He hovered above Hinata before he was finally able to situate himself comfortably. To be honest, it was a tight fit. The hammock sagged in the middle from their weight, sandwiching Komaeda against Hinata's arm. His head was practically resting on Hinata's shoulder. It seemed like Komaeda was holding himself back, however, and trying to avoid contact, despite the inevitability of it.

"Ah…you don't have to worry about touching me. I don't mind. We already had our first kiss even ahah…" Hinata laughed wearily. He figured he would joke about it now, so that there wouldn't be any misunderstandings later.

Komaeda fidgeted before resting his head against Hinata's shoulder and letting his body fall flush against Hinata's arm. Komaeda smiled sweetly as he began to speak, "See...now if someone tries to stab you, I can block them. Isn't it wonderful? I'd be giving my life so that your hope would continue to shine brighter."

The disturbing words tickled in Hinata's ear.

"Don't say something like that! Your definition of romantic from earlier? That completely destroys it."

"I would have to disagree, Hinata-kun. Giving your life for a noble cause or for a friend would be very romantic."

Hinata's sighed. He could see his peaceful evening in the hammock slipping away from him with every word Komaeda spoke.

"No one is going to stab us. And just...uhg...why do you have to say things like that? Anyways...if someone did, why can't we both fight back? I don't want either of us to die!"

Komaeda seemed to have closed his eyes, "I see..." He spoke quietly like he was calculating something in his mind. Hinata was silent as well. The sky he now looked up at was beginning to show the earliest stages of sunset. He had been here a long time.

He gave the hammock another gentle nudge, as it had begun to slow down. Komaeda was humming now, something between a sigh and a purr.

"Komaeda~" Hinata wasn't sure why he was saying the boy's name.

And Komaeda wasn't quite sure how to answer, "hm...?"

"I think I understand what you meant. This is quite romantic." The setting sun painting everything a glowing orange and soft pink, the gentle breeze and the quiet rustling of leaves. His heart fluttered from the sheer beauty of the moment.

Komaeda smiled, "See! Not everything I say is garbage Hinata-kun! Maybe you should listen to me more often." He laughed to himself, like it was a joke.

Hinata sighed, slipping his arm away from under Komaeda's body (it was falling asleep) and wrapping his arm over Komaeda's shoulder, "Yeah? Well you should say more things that aren't garbage." He let his eyes settle shut.

"Hm…let's play a game then~" Komaeda said quietly as he snuggled against Hinata's now readily available chest.

"Hn…? What is there to play?"

"I'll say something, and you tell me whether it's garbage or not."

Hinata pondered the proposition briefly. "Well as long as you don't bring up murder, I'm gonna say not garbage."

"Aw you're no fun, Hinata-kun. You should just play along."

"Hrm. Whatever." He listened carefully with his eyes shut.

"…let's start with something easy! This scene…certainly is romantic!"

"Not garbage." Hinata yawned.

"Okay okay…I have a knife right now."

Hinata's face hardened a bit, "God, I hope that's garbage." He peeked an eye at Komaeda, "Please tell me that's garbage."

Komaeda smiled, "You've got that wrong~" he pulled out a small, folded pocket knife. "I doubt it could do any real damage though."

Hinata shut his eyes forcefully, wanting to forget the fact that Komaeda carried a knife, "Just put that away. Next question."

"Hm...something harder perhaps?...I like you Hinata-kun."

Hinata's eyes widened and he sat up slightly, looking over at Komaeda. The peachy glow of the sunset brushed over his cheeks and soaked into his blank hair. His eye brows knitted together as he contemplated answering the question, but Komaeda answered for him, "Garbage obviously!" he chuckled to himself.

Hinata settled back down, rolling the question over in his mind. This was a tired evening. He felt even more worn out than before he took his nap. He began to stroke Komaeda's hair, sleepily, and not sure of why he was doing it.

"My turn, you say garbage or not garbage..."

"Hm. Okay." Komaeda's reply was short.

"I like you too, Komaeda."

"Garbage obviously. Hinata-kun! You can't use the same trick as me!"

He leaned down to kiss Komaeda's forhead. "You've got that wrong."

Komaeda fidgeted under the tender gesture of affection.

Hinata stretched a bit after pulling away. Alright. That was definitely enough excitement for one day. He pat Komaeda on the head before carefully climbing off the swing.

"It's getting late. I think we should go back to our rooms." Hinata surveyed the few stars that were flecking the sky.

"Hmm…you can head back without me Hinata-kun."

Hinata frowned, "Garbage. C'mon it's safer if we go together anyways."

Komaeda slowly made his way to his feet, "Haha, you got me there Hinata-kun. Wouldn't it also be safer if we slept in the same room then?" He chuckled a little.

"Hmmm…you have a point…", he was teasing him.

Komaeda cried out a bit, "Uahh? I could never…being so close to you Hinata-kun…I'm not worthy to…" They had arrived at Komaeda's cabin.

"Good Night, Komaeda." Hinata said giving him a pat on the head.

"Oh…ahah…of course you were just joking…you got me there Hinata-kun." Hinata kissed him on the forehead, "Sleep well. Maybe another night."

Komaeda stared in a daze as Hinata walked off.


End file.
